A Shadowhunter , Vampire Wedding
by Sizzy4Ever
Summary: I watch Jace lean in close to Clary's ear and whisper something clearly seductive. . I giggled lightly to myself as I looked away and around the small, white marquees that had been strategically placed at the end of the aisle, closer to the hotel than the shore where the ceremony was to be held , for my wedding, to Simon Lewis .
1. Chapter 1

To look at it on the hangar Clary's dress had been simple enough, beautiful of course accentuating her remarkably petit waist and filling out at the hips flowing down to the floor in a single white wave, but when she stepped into it the gown had seemed to come alive, as if the material had sensed her arrival and somehow switched itself on so it looked the same but remarkably different .I personally had helped her select that dress five months after Jace had proposed ,whilst in the middle of a fight with a demon .I showed no degree of shock upon hearing the news I just stood there smirking happily ,I had known for months in fact I had also given a hand choosing the ring that sat elegantly on my best friends finger as she poked and teased my flushed boyfriend ,her best friend Simon about something I hadn't heard her say .

She didn't ask me to be Maid of Honor, she didn't have to, I just sort of assumed the role .Having been an only girl ,alone with Jace , Alec and Hodge while mom dad and max were away ,on and off for seven years I knew a thing or two about how things should be properly organized and had five wedding magazine subscriptions for her within a day of her engagement .The wedding was beautiful the ceremony held on a platform overlooking The Hilton Hotel pool with groomsmen and bridesmaids on either side behind the bride and groom .All the chairs were dressed in classy orange ribbon and the whole place was lit with candles their reflections flickering off of the water ,making it look like the lake of Avalon .

Now sitting here in my suite in The Huntley Hotel Santa Monica on the eve of my own wedding I expected to feel nervous, anxious about tomorrow and the significance of it all but instead I felt something completely different irritation ._Were was she?_ Five minutes had somehow morphed into fifteen and I was starting to feel panic rise in my chest ._If she has lost my dress I am going to kill her with my bare hands , or maybe a large book _I shook my head as if to clear it just as I heard the door open .

"Back " Clary quickly moved into the room we were sharing ,her idea , and set two dress bags ,one white one black down on my bed before moving off to sit down on her own .

"How long? " I practically hollered at her from my perch on the vanity stool "I nearly had a panic attack I thought you had lost something or gotten hit by a car or …." I cut off, out of breath and gave her a pointed look "I need a drink "I stated finally after thirty seconds of silence and grabbed the dress bags, putting them in the black wardrobe that sat out of the way on the far side of the room.

"Yeah you do just calm … ok? " she propped herself up on her elbows and rolled over onto the stomach sliding off the bed and onto the floor somehow landing on her hands and knees she crawled across the room to where she had dumped her bag a few hours before .As she got up to have a good grope inside of the bag I walked back over to my bed and sat ,legs folded neatly underneath me .I looked up again as she pulled the biggest bottle of tequila I have ever seen out of her bag and lifted it above her head "that's get legless "

I grinned up at her through my dark curtain of hair "lets " .


	2. Chapter 2

"By the angel Clary my head "I whined, pulling the covers up over my head and clutching them to my ears. Trying, and failing, to keep the sound of my best friend's chirpy babble out of my banging head. "Izzy "Clary screeched "Do you remember what day it is today?" My eyes finally found focus on a stern faced red head, hands on hips. "Clary "I replied with equal sass "I don't care I it's Monday .Ok? Training can wait or hold off for one day Alec- "she cuts me off with her red headed verve.

"No _Miss_ Lightwood "she begins emphasizing the word miss, _is she crazy or something? "_It's sort of your day … "she holds off clearly waiting for me to catch on "… yours and Simon's …" then I realize.

"By the angel! How did I forget? What time is it? Am I late? Oh hell "I throw the comforter back and grab her roughly by the shoulders "Am I – I late for my own wedding? No- "I can feel my knees start to buckle at the thought of Simon standing there ,tuxedo on ,tears running down his pale face because I wasn't there -. When Clary snaps me out of it.

"Hun, don't worry we're not late its only midday and you know the wedding isn't until sunset calm down "she hugs me tightly and wipes tears, that I didn't even now were falling from my cheeks. "Ok, so now I'm out of bed what am for first? "I ask smiling as brightly as I can at her." You? "She asks tucking a stray piece of my long, black hair behind my ear "shower. You smell like tequila and Cranberry? Is that? "She pulls a quizzical face.

My natural scent "I wave her off and lug myself to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the HUGE gap in between my uploads I lost my password and then I thought who cares because nobody would want to read my crappy story but … YOU HAVE I literally love you guys you are truly the best of humanity . Sizzy4Ever After my shower Clary ad myself headed down to the room of my hair and makeup team ,who are set to be doing mine , Clary's , Maia's , Jocelyn's ,mother's and Rebecca's prep .Me and my bridesmaids ,Maia and Rebecca, chose knee length ,deep V-neck ,teal dresses for them to wear that they both looked beautiful in which believe me was a feat considering they have two completely different skin tones and body shapes .Clary's dress had been noticeably easier as she was willing to put up with any dress I wanted to put her in ,long or short tight or loose clary somehow didn't care , she said something about it being my day and all but I stopped listening when I caught sight of a dress that would rival all other maid of honors dresses . Initially Clary thought that the dress was to flashy, too much for a day that was meant to be just about me and Simon until I reminded her that she had to deal with whatever I put her in, so If she didn't wear this dress then she would be breaking her promise and therefor my heart and our friendship, needless to say she caved. Her dress was the same teal as Maia's and Rebecca's but instead of chiffon this gown was made of a gorgeous silk that had one silken stretch of fabric that ran over her shoulder and crossed tightly across her back holding the dress up and closely to her chest .As soon as she looked at her reflection in the dressing room mirror I swear she nearly swooned and once I had told her about some shoes I had seen that matched the dress so perfectly she was entirely on board. Sitting on a small padded stool in front of a white vanity while Clare applied numerous creams and powders to my faced I day dreamed about Simon , his dark curls , those coffee brown eyes that I loved so much , so deep , so readable . I could feel my lips tilting upwards at the thought of his eyes holding my own as we exchanged vows, that one loose curl that would surely escape from whatever his prep team had to them, something I would make him undone as soon as the photos were taken because I hated the stiffness of gel and the stickiness eww- "And … we're … done "announced Clare, gently tilting my chin upwards to get a full view of my now glowing face. My eyes appeared bigger and more of a murky green than a dull brown with a golden, white shimmer around the edges of them, my lips instead of a full ,block red were painted a subtle girlish pink that made me look younger and more natural yet somehow the best I think I have ever looked .More innocent even though everyone knew I defiantly was not, more girlish even though I was clearly a woman now. "Oh Iz you look gorgeous! " Clary exclaims clapping her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes … what a total mundie. "Now "she clears her throat regaining her composure "Hair! " I inwardly groan, kept going onwards only by the thought of Simon waiting happily at the end of the aisle. 


End file.
